


The Handbook of Witches and Angels

by tothmoon



Series: Mythical Creatures!5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Angel!Luke, Angels, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Multi, Witches, lots of bjs and hjs, muke smut, there's lots of making out, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothmoon/pseuds/tothmoon
Summary: Once God had sent me down to the planet Earth, I was told of the humans alike to me. I was sent down to be with one person specifically, and he was a witch. A real witch. Like in the movie, the first human movie I watched, Hocus Pocus. My only rule was this: don't fall in love.A witch? Pft. How could I fall in love with a witch?  However, as soon as I was met with crystal grey eyes, messy dark blue almost purple hair sticking out of a black scarf tied around like a bandanna, my mind was changed





	1. first impressions and herbs.

_luke's pov_

 

i think it was safe to say that leaving heaven was never something i thought i'd do. God had chosen  _me_ out of all of angels, to go down to try and fix some of the wrong going on in the world.

it was odd to come back to the earth i had left so long ago. a car crash had killed me, sent me up to the golden gates. many don't believe that there is anything in the after life, that when we die, we die. nothing more, nothing less. quiet frankly, i believed that too. 

my death wasn't even planned.

everyone that loved me and anyone that knew me had forgotten all about me, God erased their memory of me. He's God, of course. it would be very weird to see your dead son or your dead best friend walking again, breathing and well.

i was "assigned" a boy. i didn't know of his name, what he looks like, any of that, he knew of me, however. 

from what i heard, he was a witch. 

—

the moment i stepped down on the ground left my legs feeling as if they were jelly. 

it was different. it didn't feel like you were walking on air. it was like rock. 

i stood and breathed in the fresh air. 

it was very calming. 

i was a few steps away from the witch house, so i began walking.

"this is so weird." i mumbled to myself. 

as i got closer to the house, i heard loud music playing. it had this very 1980's sound to it. 

i was hesistant once i got to the doorstep.

i haven't talked to humans, let alone a witch, in ten years.

i took a few deep breaths and rang the doorbell.

the music stops and the door begins to open by itself, with no one standing behind it.

is this witch a ghost, too?

suddenly, a boy, with hair the color of a galaxy, wearing ripped jeans and some sort of poncho with flowers on it, is hanging upside down in the doorway.

"hey!" his voice loud with an australian accent. "man, no wings? but you're an angel!"

i reply, my voice much much softer than his, "God kept them. i'll get them back soon."

the boy stands up straight, "nice to meetcha, angel. i'm michael clifford, but you can call me mikey." he shakes my hand.

i'm not sure how to react, so i hold his hand. "woah. i forgot how warm humans were."

mikey smiles, "welcome back to earth, bud."

 


	2. i'll make you believe you are lovely

_michael's pov_

 

i wasn't really sure what i was going to expect when i opened the door. 

a normal person? 

when i first looked at the boy in front of me, i was nearly knocked unconscious. 

he was the most beautiful person i had ever laid my eyes on.

his eyes sparkled like the sea, his skin was like snow. 

the beauty of this boy was just as great as an angel. 

i hid my nervousness by speaking to him, and oh god, when he spoke i knew i was fucked.

despite the fact that i felt my voice being ripped from me, i led him inside.

he looked around in awe.

 

"you know, seeing earth up close like this for the first time in ages is a little weird." the boy's voice was pure and every word he spoke was like the touch of silk. 

 

''nothing much has happened here. it's just hot.'' i sit down next to my giant fan and smile.

 

''oh? there's no weather in heaven. all you really feel is air.'' 

 

it hit me that this boy had been to a place that some people think is just fiction.

 

''that seems odd.''

 

he sits down and touches the rug, smiling.

 

''i'm sorry, i never got your name.''

 

he looks up at me with sparkling blue eyes, ''lucas robert hemmings. but, please, call me luke.''

 

i grin, ''hi, luke. can i call you lukey?''

 

''sure,'' he giggles.

 

luke looks around at all my crystals, herbs and a various array of witchy things.

 

''this is very unusual. i do not remember the feeling of the sun,'' he looks back at me, ''you are just as pale as me. do you not go outside? are people here afraid of you?''

 

i shake my head, ''no, everyone here thinks i'm mental. i had police had my house for almost two weeks once because the neighbors called when i was using a ouija board. i told them i was talking to a friend.''

 

luke gasps, ''why in the world would you ever use a ouija board? that could summon...'', his voice lowers to a whisper, '' _him._ ''

 

another reminder to myself that he's an angel.

 

i shrug, ''witches aren't the most holy thing. it's very odd that you were sent to me. we're polar opposites.'' 

 

''i think God wanted me to learn some lessons. i can make friends and stuff, i just can't fall in love. i do not even know what love is.'' lukey replies.

 

''good. love is complicated.''

 

luke continues to look around; feeling the couches, picks up tarot cards, then he sees my black cat. he squeaks, then hides behind me.

 

i giggle, ''you've finally met noir. she's my kitty.''

 

''black cats bring bad luck!'' lukey exclaims.

 

''don't worry. my baby couldn't hurt a fly.''

 

his expression changes from scared to confused, ''your cat is a baby?''

 

i chuckle, ''that's a nickname.''

 

''ohh.'' he walks to the kitty and pets her. lukey smiles, ''she's soft.''

 

''mhmm. do you want anything to eat?''

 

luke sits down criss cross and pets noir, who is now sitting in his lap. ''that would be lovely. is there a good chinese place we could order from? i doubt it'll be as good as heaven's food, but still. i'm very hungry.''

heaven food? who knew that was a thing. (no one, duh)

 

i giggle, ''sure. what do you want?''

 

''uhhh..stir fry chicken, please. with extra soy sauce.''

 

i order out food, then turn back on the music. arctic monkeys comes on, one of my favorite bands.

 

i float on my back with my book hovering above me, and get engrossed into something new i was reading; _aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe._

 

when i glance over for a split second, lukey is up and dancing along to the song.

 

against the mixtures of dark blues, purples and greens, his blonde hair, white t-shirt and pale blue skinny jeans stuck out. the way he moved, it was different. it was almost as if he moved along with the earth, he blended into the room around him. he was like the moon, sent down to the world, to exist in a place that was just as dark as space and was filled with secrets like an undiscovered, unseen galaxy. his snow skin and ocean eyes was a literal piece of heaven handed to me. he was a piece of heaven i could never have, never keep forever. and i knew that even if i died, i wouldn't be able to join him up in the sky. i'm a witch, witches don't go to heaven.

 

the ring of the doorbell gets me out of my trance. lukey jumps a little then giggles. 

 

i set our food down on the table as luke sits on the chair, crossing his legs again. 

 

he eats and hums along to the music still filling the room.

 

despite the fact that i had only known this angel for not even a day, i felt trust and care radiating from his heart; wether it was real or not.

i had the urge to just let it out, to tell luke everything; my story, my secrets, the things i hated, what i loved, the time i got lost in a forest when i was nine. i've only seen his skin and the lucid eyes of blue. he was the calm wind amongst a field of wheat, calm and collected. 

i feel his stare on me, ''are you all right?'' he asks, worry in his satiny speak.

i nod.

''i know what you're thinking-'', he sets down his fork, ''-you want to tell me everything, do you not?''

 

''i..yeah.'' there was no use in lying, clearly he was a mind reader.

 

''that is what i am here for. a friend, companion and someone who will listen. i have heard stories tragic and grand, helped humans and angels alike. do not feel afraid or hesitant to tell of the wonder of  your life. life is a precious thing. plus, i love to hear the stories of people who had more time than i did.''

his words just break my heart. 

''it's weird, is it not? i can go visit my own grave, it's just down the road. i cannot go back and undo the past, sadly. i will never be able to go back and see my family. my time is done...but you still have lots. you have the world at your fingertips and have just as many opportunities as the person next door. i am here to help you live out your time at the fullest extent.''

i search his eyes, pay attention to his body language, noticing how soft he talks.

''i will live my time, luke. and i would just adore to live my time with you.''

he smiles widely, ''it would be an honour, michael.''

 

as luke gets up to throw away his dinner trash, i notice a very very slight color coming back to his cheeks and lips. 

 

and a wild, absurd thought pops into my head.

 

could i love an angel back to life?


	3. we've got to get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiding tonight by alex turner
> 
> —  
> Lmao sorry for not posting in an eternity, I have had a wild life the past few months

Luke's pov

 

i woke up in a bed that was warm and comfy.

i get quite confused for a minute, completely forgetting where i was or even why i was there.  
but as soon as i look over, i remember.

since michael is still sleeping, i decide to go exploring. i throw on his tshirt and zip up my blue jeans. the sun is just now rising and it slowly fills up the room with a golden hue. michael's tossled hair and pale skin looks so cozy wrapped up in his black comforter, that it pulls me back into bed. he has no shirt on and the morning light makes his skin look so warm, i set my hand on his shoulder.

mikey jumps awake, "oh god, your hands are like ice!" he exclaims sleepily in a raspy voice.

"oh.." i pull my hand away, "i'm sorry."

he groans and puts his pillow over his head.

i look down, "sorry to have bothered you." i then get up, but i am pulled back into bed.

"stay." i here mikey mumble as he pulls me close to him.

i giggle, "okay."

michael's breath on my back feels so weird. he hands are so warm and his hair tickles my neck ever so slightly.

"michael, you're very warm."

he snores in response.

i giggle softly and melt into his arms.

i suddenly start to feel sick. my heart rate starts to skyrocket. and i know why. i pry myself out of michael's arms and run downstairs.

i sit alone on the couch.

god told me that i can't love him, i can't.

i feel his touch lingering and i need it again, i need his arms, they just felt so nice.

michael comes downstairs in his boxers, "why'd you leave so quick?"

"oh…uh..no reason," i try to smile convincingly. 

"hmm you're lying."

"am not."

"you are. i sense it." he sits next to me and i think about how easy it would be to just...just let him hold me, but i can't.

my hands shake and i don't answer.

when he gets up and makes coffee, i stare at my still shaking hands. i wonder what they'd look like if he was holding them.

"luke, you need to chill out."

i gulp, "i am sorry. just have a lot on my mind, that is all."

"okay," michael sips his coffee and looks out the window. 

"michael?"

"yes?"

"does love hurt?"

he doesn't answer right away. 

"i mean…according to the movies, sometimes it does..i'm just as clueless about love as you are."

"ah..okay." 

all i want is to put a name to whatever this feeling in my stomach is and why it gets worse when i look into that pair of crystal green eyes. 


	4. the light won't find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song; everybody wants to rule the world, lorde cover
> 
> mikey preforms a ritual and luke runs away, thinking mikey is planning to kill him. 
> 
> \---possible trigger warnings for blood----

_michael's pov_

 

my supply of coriander finally came in the afternoon of a stormy august day. the weather was perfect. the moon was in her waning phase and it was thursday, meaning my magic was going to bring luck and accomplishment. the sun was in leo and the moon in pisces. i am personally a scorpio and things were looking pretty good for me.

 

luke, a cancer, i could tell was also in a good place. his moon in pisces in the ninth house was saying he was restless, looking at the world with a travelers eye. however, luke's moon square natal venus was saying love and relationships were at the front of his mind. it would mess up his areas symbolized by venus.  it would explain why he was fixing things in my house, he was feeling sensitive to the surroundings and simply wanted to make things more beautiful.

 

''luke, want to help me brew something?'' i ask as he's hanging up some flowers that need to be dried.

 

''pardon?'' he replies.

 

''there's some bad people roaming around. i need to brew something so we and the house are protected.''

 

''i'm an angel, michael, i do not participate in your..your witchcraft.''

 

i shrug and set out my crystals to be cleansed. i gently clean my beloved cauldron, which is sat atop my altar near the back porch door. luke gives me a weird look and continues to tie up roses with some brown string.

 

i open the windows and say what i recite every morning, ''i give you thanks for all you do, for obstacles, and smooth roads to. for challanges that make me grow, and all the pleasant things that show that you are looking after me. i thank you, ancients, blessed be!'' 

''i thought you weren't religious.'' luke questions.

 

''i'm pagan.''

 

''ah, i see.'' he sits down and picks up my copy of gone with the wind. ''wonderful novel. adored the movie.''

 

i nod in agreement, ''scarlett o'hara is such a pretty name. if i ever have a kid, that's going to be her name.''

 

luke smiles, ''how cute.''

 

there is so something wrong, i think to myself. i check his astrology once more, and nothing indicates any negative feelings or vibes. perhaps it's mercury, she is going into retrograde on the 12th, which was in a few days.

 

i try to push the odd hunch luke was giving me away and i start making my favorite bread. 

the time luke had been with me felt like only two days when it had really been almost a month.

i hadn't really let him leave the house, i was so afraid of him getting hurt. i didn't really live in the nicest part of town, persay. plus, he's still so clueless to how the world works. luke doesn't even understand what a iphone is. 

''you have a notification from the tumbler-er.'' he says. it's adorable. 

 

''thank you, lukey.'' i knead the dough on the counter, making sure it's perfect.

 

''what is the word cookies? is it cookies shaped like words? is it real?'' he asks, intrigued.

 

''hmm, i guess you could say that. it's a game, you have to spell out words with cookies that are shaped like letters.''

 

''that sounds like a child's game.'' he says.

 

''rude.'' i add rosmary and flowers to my bread as i put it on the board.

 

luke puts his phone down, ''i am bored. i have already read all of your books.''

 

''how in the world did you manage that?'' i ask.

 

he shrugs, ''i normally don't sleep. so i read. is there anything else to do?''

 

''no, unless, like i asked earlier, you want to help me brew something. it's nothing bad, it's just for the moon.''

 

instead of replying, luke goes upstairs to his room and closes the door. 

 

an hour pasts and the oven dings. i take out the perfectly cooked loaf of bread and the smell of rosemary fills the house.

 

almost on cue, i hear luke's door open.

i look up and instead of seeing the same white tshirt and blue jeans, i see baby blue mom jeans and a grey tshirt with the words ''lazy'' written on it, along with embroidered flowers. 

he looks so pure. holy. empty of negativity, clueless to the world's horrors. 

''i am going out.'' luke says confidently. ''i still remember this town. i am sure i can get around fine.''

 

'no!'' i blurt out.

 

luke looks at me with a puzzling look. 

 

''i..i mean..'' i trail off, not knowing what to say. i was protective of him. i knew he was going to get hurt, but maybe he wasn't. ''just um..sometimes google maps lies.''

 

luke giggles and nods, ''i know, thank you.'' he smiles and leaves.

 

the soft purr of luna is the only sound to be heard. he was okay. i know he will be. 

 so, i sat on my hanging chair and repeated to myself, he's oay, he's okay, he's okay......

 

 

''michael, come quick!'' a frantic voice that i know as my best friend casey shouts through the phone, awaking me from my nap.

''what?'' i answer groggily and annoyed.

''there's someone at the hospital here who's asking for you. his name is luke, i believe.''

 

my heart stops and my phone slides out of my hand, onto the ground.

 

he wasn't okay.

 

i rush to the hospital as fast as i can, luke's favorite blankets in hand.

 

 ''casey, where is he, please god please let me see him! is he alright? what happened? did he say?''

 

casey looks at me funny, ''dude, calm down. someone attacked him. it happens all the time around here, you know that.''

 

''i don't care,'' i say, still out of breath. ''i need to see him.''

 

casey kind of rolls his eyes, ''fifth door to your left on the second floor.''

 

''thank you.'' i run to the elevator and anxiously wait, the time feels like its dragging on forever even though it was only two minutes.

 

i rush into his room and luke is laying on the bed in a hospital gown, a blood soaked rag on his arm and stitches on his forehead. i tear up at luke's empty eyes when he looks at me.

 

''lukey..'' my voice cracks when i see a tear roll down his cheek.

''i-i should have listened to you.'' he whispers. ''i-i'm so sorry...''

i sit down in the bed, wrapping him in his blanket, not saying a word.

 luke falls asleep, without a word.

 

and i leave.

 

without a word.

 

 


	5. 5. be gone, you see rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs: two by twenty one pilots & anathema by tøp
> 
> empty sky, no way that's me, because the other half of my heart is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sososooso sorry guys for not updating daily, i'm a junior this year and i can't fuck up lmao. hope everyone is having a good start to the school year & autumn!!

_luke's pov_

 

_"luke! luke! wake up!" i hear a deep, distored voice screaming._

_"you're on fire, wake up."_

_i was on fire. the car, the car! where was jack? ben? was i alive? i was burning!_

_burning…burning…i see the rain…i'm gone.._

 

i wake up in a cold sweat. i look around the room, remembering i am in the hospital.

no one was in the room with me. i try to locate my phone, but it isn't anywhere.

where is michael? i notice the bathroom door is closed and the light is on. perhaps he is in there?

"michael?" i call out, but my voice comes out not even a whisper. i try to speak louder, "michael? are you in there?", it only comes out softer.

i lay my head back down and stare at the ceiling. there is a nice painting of a mountian landscape on the tile above me. 

i hear the bathroom door open, and a dishelved michael walks out. he has dark bags under his eyes, hair a mess.

"michael?" i ask again.

 

he looks at me, relieved. 

"luke, you're okay."

 

"i'm not sure why i am here. i'm hungry."

 

"i'll get you some breakfast, don't worry." he sits next to me on the bed. "i'm more thankful that you're alright." 

mikey leans in, as if he is about to kiss me, but he stops himself.

"luke? can i ask you something?"

 

i nod, "what is it?"

 

"what happens if you fall in love?"

 

"i will be turned away from heaven. my wings will be burned and i will cease to  exist." i say, nonchalantly.

michael looks hurt, almost. "oh…alright."

"but, there's a catch. if i find someone, that someone must be approved by god, they must have no sins, have been baptized…religious type things that i am sure you do not believe in. other than that…"

 

michael just sits, confused. 

 

"...or the person has to love me back to life. kiss me with meaning. spells can be used."

 

michael grins and looks at me, "good thing spells are what i do."


	6. 6. our lives don't collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: fools by troye sivan

_luke's pov_

 

i try desperately try to ignore the demon like voice in my head. i couldn't translate what it was saying, or if it was even words. the problem was, the voice only came when michael was around. i didn't want to think that because of michael's witchy ways, he was bringing in some sort of bad omen into my angel soul. maybe that was the purpose, why God sent me down here. i'm sure He would never want me to suffer. 

 

the nurse is taking my blood as these thoughts run through my head. my mind is silent, no noises or weird voices. it's still there, very quietly speaking. 

 

the nurse is very kind, making sure i'm okay. 

 

''would you like anything to drink or eat?''

 

i try to answer, but then the voice gets louder and i hear michael's combat boots coming down the hallway.

 

 "lukey!" he's holding a bouquet of red roses. "you're awake!"

 

i gulp, "y-yes, yes i am."

 

the nurse leaves and now the voice is screaming.

i burst out into tears and shout, "shut up!" 

michael steps back and sets the flowers down, "lukey, luke what's wrong?"

he slowly gets near me, then puts a hand on my arm and…it burns.

michael quickly moves his hand away, looking at the burn mark of his touch on my arm. 

suddenly the voice stops. 

"how did that happen?" michael questions, voice quiet. 

"everytime you were around there was this voice in my head, mumbling and making very creepy noises. i don't know what's wrong."

 

michael sighs, as if he knew what was happening. what baffled me was that michael's demon origin never affected me; until then. i had the mark of cain. demons can't hurt me. 

''i have the mark, too. but you have the blade. you have all the power, because you're an angel.''

 

i don't reply. michael clearly knew what was going on, he was more educated about the marks from god and the devil. 

 

''i know what we could do to save you. it would be dangerous.''

''mikey, i am happy with who and what i am. i don't want to risk your life or risk mine. god sent me to here to help you, not you helping me, okay?''

 

michael sighs again and looks down, ''i just want us to be happy, wether you...you like me or not. you're my first friend. i do not want to be responsible for any wrong doings that happen to you.''

 

i frown and the voices cease, the burning goes away. i hold his hand, intertwining our fingers. ''we'll get through this. i know a little friend we can call down.'' i smile. 

''who?''

''oh, just your friendly neighborhood archangel.''


	7. 7. born to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wild ponies by kellie pickler  
> —  
> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED AS HELL FOR THE NEW SPN SEASON?!?

_third person pov_

 

the odd silence in the clifford household was unheard of. 

there was quiet as michael stood in the kitchen, making stew.

luke sat on the couch, hands folded in his lap with a bandage around his cut arm.

”we can’t summon an archangel.” michael speaks, breaking the silence.

”says who?” luke replies, his voice softer than usual.

”says me.”

”demons can summon angels. satan can call angels. anyway can. you being a witch doesn’t change anything.”

michael sighs, turning off the oven and looking over at the boy on the couch. his body seemed translucent against the dark red sofa.

“luke, i don’t think we should go that far. how do you even know it’ll work?”

”i don’t know. i’m fading, michael, if you can’t already tell. i am wanted back in heaven. and i don’t want to leave, that’s why i’m suggesting we call an archangel who can help.”

”or lucifer.”

”no, thanks.”

michael smiles a little, cleaning up a space on the floor to draw a sigil.

”we really don’t need one, i know the chant.”

”oh?”

luke nods, “yeah, it’s a enochian incantation to summon Raphael.”

 “the fuck is a enochain.” 

luke giggles, “it’s the language angels use to communicate. it’s mostly used in spells that affect angels.”

”ohh.” michael pours himself some tea. “tea?” he offers.

luke shakes his head, “no, thank you.”

he stands in the middle of the cleared space, and begins to recite the chant.

” _Rah ah gah ee oh es_

_Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod”_

a bright light fills up the room, and the ground shakes. michael’s eyes widen as figure begins to take shape, wide angel wings casting a shadow across the living room. 

in a blink it seemed, a man appears.

”luke, my old friend.” his voice is deep, booming. 

“ralph, how lovely to see you.” luke smiles. 

michael stands in shock and just blinks.

”what is that you need, kid?” the newcomer asks.

“i want to be a human. please. i did the thing god told me not to do.”

”fall in love?” the man, ralph i guess, laughs a little. 

luke blushes, “no. i…” he looks back at michael, who’s almost as pale as the angel’s wings. “i want to feel the warmth again. i want to feel the wind, the rain…i just want to be human. please.”

the angel sighs and his wings suddenly disappear. “luke, that is not a simple task.”

luke looks down, “i know. i just wanted your help.”

”i can help, lukey, but it doesn’t always work.”

michael speaks up, “don’t hurt him.”

ralph raises an eyebrow, “and who might you be?”

michael attempts to appear intimidating by standing up straight, “i’m luke’s best friend. i say don’t hurt him.”

”i can do as i please, i’m god’s favorite.”

michael rolls his eyes. 

 

ralph sits down, “luke, i can help. it is complicated…but, that friend of yours…is toxic. he is cursed and must be cleansed, which can be painful.”

 

 ''duh, i'm a witch. do you really think i'm anything close to pure?'' michael seems annoyed, not sure why.

 

ralph continues on, ignoring michael's question, ''your parents were deities, were they not, michael?''

 

mike seems to tense up, ''yes. yes they were.''

 

i whisper to mikey, ''he's ruthless. you won't get any sympathy.''

 

ralph looks over at the cauldron on michael's altar, ''that. that thing is cursed. we cleanse it, along with the house, i may be able to carry on.''

 

michael doesn't say a word. i sat there, stumped. i knew how much everything in this house meant to mikey, specifically the cauldron. all this was for me. 

i just had so much going on in my head i didn't notice the fact that the whole house had already been cleansed. 

ralph had left.

i look up and i see michael. his tattoos and piercings were gone. his hair was a natural dirty blonde. he was still wearing all black, his pale skin stood out. his green eyes sparkled at me.

i looked down at my own hands.

 

my skin was not translucent anymore.

 

there were veins.

i put my hand to my chest.

 

i felt a heartbeat.

 


	8. you opiate this hazy head of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama - my chemical romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say a huge ass apology for not updating in decades. school is so tiring and so is life in general haha. i hope that making this book good will make up for my absence!! (is anyone actually reading this???) follow me on insta if you wanna see my art, @irishandrain!! thank you, and i love you

_mikey's pov_

 

_"michael, what have you done?!"_

_the mansion is burning. it's like a forest fire._

_my mom is screaming. what an idiot. there's nothing i can do to stop it now._

_everything is burning, just how i want it._

 

i wake up in a cold sweat. luke is asleep besides me. he looks so pale, but alive.

 

he's a human! i think.

you could burn him, you could destroy him, the voices in my head tell me. i shake those thoughts away and pull him towards me. he’s so warm and cozy. 

 

the archangel, i had forgotten his name, but he had told me that luke's family and friends have had the memory of luke's death wiped from their memories. so, as far as they know, luke is the regular human boy they always knew. he would be taken away from me now. i would have to get approval from his parents. 

i didn't want that. i want luke all to myself. 

 

i get up from the bed, and go downstairs to my basement. all my really occult stuff is down there away from luke's innocent mind.

is he even innocent and naive anymore? could luke be the way he was before he died? i didn't even think about that, and it hits me like a truck. he could have a completely different personality.

_he could have forgotten me._

 

''he can't forget me!" i yell and knock books off my shelf.

 my cats look at me, meowing.

 

i hear a sleepy voice from the top of the stairs, “mikey?” 

i look up and it’s luke, rubbing his eyes with his calvin klein boxers clinging to his pale waist.

“h-hey.” i quickly turn off the lights and get him away from the door. “good morning, did you sleep well?”

he nods, “why were you yelling? i got worried.”

i shake my head, “nothing to worry about.”

i go into the kitchen and begin to make breakfast. luke looks around, as if he’s seeing the world a different way.

”i want to see my parents. and my brothers.”

i don’t reply.

”time hasn’t passed to them.”

i still do not reply.

luke goes back up to his room and closes the door.

i put bagels and fruit on the table, then go back downstairs, locking the door so luke doesn’t come in.

i set up my altar, my book and potion pot. my rational thought becomes more and more clouded as i begin to recite spells. the thoughts telling me that this is going to hurt luke, he might leave me, just disappear as i poke pins into voodoo dolls.

none of that mattered to me. luke is mine, always will be. 

until death do us part.


	9. YoungBlood

the sounds of crying come from luke’s room. 

the voices are  _screaming._

but, i don’t care. i laugh to myself, thinking that now, luke will be mine. forever.

i go to his room and open the door. i say in the nicest way possible, “lukey? what’s wrong?”

”my parents are dead!” he yells. “jack and ben are too! what the fuck did you do?!”

i take a step back, acting offended. 

“why would i do such a thing? i was happy for you, i would never hurt you.”

he sniffs and turns to look at me. the way the color has drained from his face…it hurts me. just a little bit. 

“do you mean that?”

i nod and sit at the edge of his bed, “of course, luke.” 

his breathing is shaky as he sits next to me.

”the nurse said it was a car accident…a truck t-boned the car.”

i frown, “i’m sorry, lukey, that’s a horrible way to die.”

”i know. because i died the same way, don’t you remember?”

i do remmeber. it doesn’t even hit me that i gave his family the same fate as he had.

”i have an option.” luke whispers after a few minutes of silence.

”like?”

”in return for my family, i go back to heaven.”

i feel my blood boil, “no. no you will not. you will stay here with me.”

luke seems taken back from my sudden anger, so he just nods.

”get dressed. we’re going out.” 

i get up and shut the door behind me.

the little angel on my shoulder is pleading to tell luke the truth, but why would i? 

i start laughing again, to myself, as i pour whiskey into a glass.

”he’s mine…mine..” i mumble. “nothing will get between us…my innocent little angel.” 

_luke’s pov_

as i get dressed, i hear mumbling and laughing from downstairs. i peak out from my door, michael is drinking again.

i just laugh it off and close the door again. michael gave me all his old clothes, so i’m left with girly things or all black.

i settle for black jeans that are a bit too big and a ripped up tank top that says “metallica” on it. i didn’t even know what metallica was, sounded cool though.

i tie my shoes then goes downstairs. 

“my angel.” michael grins, pulling me into his arms with whiskey on his tounge and danger in his eyes. 

“hello.” i say softly, embracing the darkness ulimating from him. i let it take me in, i let it control me and it stings.

his grey speak and twisted mind was comforting but in all the wrong ways. he was the devil’s favorite but the boy god missed.

his lips on my neck, the hands around my waist and drink in his hand, the swirling incense smoke, was all too much.

so, i let the darkness take me over. 

i hear michael mumble into my ear, “there’s my little devil.”

i giggle, “all yours.” 

i could hear god sighing from above, and lucifer cheering below.


End file.
